


checking (you) out

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Bending, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edit: This was one of my earlier pieces, but I can't bear to throw it out, no matter how horrible, so it stays.</p><p>"Next customer, I'm open here," a voice rang out.</p><p>Asami didn't check, or actually care enough to see if anyone was in front of her before dumping all forty of her items on the checkout belt. Anyone who was coming to join the newly formed line practically ran into the next one over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	checking (you) out

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: This was one of my earlier pieces, but I can't bear to throw it out, no matter how horrible, so it stays.

Asami Sato was a woman of lists. In fact, she had a list for getting up in the morning, (wake up, brush teeth, change clothes) and one for the afternoon, (lunch, pyrotechnics, work on designs) and one for the night, (invention ideas, shower, sleep). So, standing in line at Walmart was not a helping her lists or her time. In fact, standing in line had been added to Asami's "Things I Hate" list. She sighed angrily and tapped her foot against the ground, making loud  _thwap, thwap_ sounds. 

"Next customer, I'm open here," a voice rang out.

Asami didn't check, or actually care enough to see if anyone was in front of her before dumping all forty of her items on the checkout belt. Anyone who was coming to join the newly formed line practically ran into the next one over. 

The worker looked at her curiously, and the first thing Asami thought was  _holy hot damn._ The girl was  _ripped_. Tattoos ran down her arms, and her hair, (the color of chestnut, Asami made a mental note) was cut in a short bob. Her eyes blazed cyan, and  _oh my fuck_ , she was wearing a v-neck. Asami tried very hard not to let her eyes wander. Eventually, her eyes found the name tag attached to her shirt, reading-

"Korra," Asami whispered, letting the name roll of her tongue.

"Yes?" Korra said, annoyed.

"Ahh, um, nothing," Asami looked down at the conveyor belt. Korra followed her gaze, and her ears turned bright red. Asami looked at her, confused. "What?"

"Ahhhh... er," Now it was Korra's turn to stutter."Is this a BDSM kit?"

Asami looked at it curiously, "I suppose it is."

"We don't even sell these here," Korra muttered, before slowly picking it up and scanning the barcode.

 _Why is she so careful with it? What did I-_ realization hit Asami like a blast of cool air as she yelped, "No, no, I'm not using it for that reason!"

Korra rolled her eyes, "Sure, lady, whatever floats your boat."

Korra continued to bag and ring the items until-

"Is this a stack of porn movies?"

Asami turned red. "Uhhh, yeah?"

"And how are you planning on using them? I don't see why you would need them, unless..."

"Not like that, no!" Asami squawked.

Korra sighed, "I better be getting paid overtime for this."

A few minutes later, the next mishap happened.

"Is this a cucumber?" Korra asked.

"Yep," Asami replied, delighted at the fact it wasn't anything inappropriate.

"And is this lube behind it?" Korra smirked, meeting her eyes as she moved the lube to the checkout counter.

Asami gulped, "Yes...?"

Korra laughed lightly, and _holy shit her laugh_.

Asami burned with embarrassment.

Korra rolled her eyes again and said, "You must be lonely,"

"I kinda hate to break it to you, but I'm a lesbian?" Shit, Asami, why did you say that? In a public area? You are the owner of Future Industries, goddamit!

Korra raised her eyebrows, snorted, and continued to scan the items.

Ten minutes, (and several questions about her purchases later) Asami was finally,  _finally,_ finished.

"Ahhh, err, thanks?" Asami whispered.

Korra laughed. "Don't mention it. I'm glad I had to ring up your purchases." Asami's ears turned pink.

Korra smirked, "And if you need help using those purchases, I'm available," she said voice husky.

Asami squeaked like a mouse and hightailed out of the store faster than a cheetah.

After loading up her "purchases", Asami turned the receipt over to find Korra's number written under "call me" or "ewjj nnu", though Asami had a pretty good idea of which one Korra had meant to say. Truly, Korra's penmanship was terrible. Asami laughed, and said quietly to herself, "Maybe I will take you up on that offer." As she turned to leave, the Walmart in Republic City was left with two smitten girls, and a laughing security team.


End file.
